Rapunzel (2018 TV series)
Rapunzel is a 2018 Philippine television drama fantasy series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Brillante Mendoza, starring Janella Salvador in her title role as Rapunzel, a gorgeous young princess with magical long blonde hair who crused to reinvent a beautiful wish. The series was airee on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from November 19, 2018 to April 26, 2019, replacing Valerina. The fantasy drama marks the fourth primetime fantaserye of Janella under IBC after the very first phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (2014), Janella: A Teen Princess (2014-2015) and Magic Kamison (2017). The fantaserye also made Janella Salvador the box office princess. Plot After receiving the healing powers from a magical flower, the baby Rapunzel (Avery Balasbas) is kidnapped from the palace in the middle of the night by Mother Carmina (Angelu de Leon). Mother Gothel knows that the flower's magical powers are now growing within the golden hair of Rapunzel. Rapunzel is now a teenager (Janella Salvador) and her hair has grown to a length of 70-feet. The beautiful Rapunzel has been in the tower her entire life, and she is curious of the outside world. One day, the bandit Flynn (Marlo Mortel) scales the house and is taken captive by Rapunzel. Rapunzel strikes a deal with the charming thief to act as her guide to travel to the place where the floating lights come from that she has seen every year on her birthday. Rapunzel is about to have the most exciting and magnificent journey of her life. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Janella Salvador' as Mikaela dela Cruz / Rapunzel *'Marlo Mortel' as Flynn Obina *'Michael Pangilinan' as Ruben da Roza *'Josh Padilla' as Gary Bautista *'Angelu de Leon' as Carmina dela Cruz *'Bobby Andrews' as Anton dela Cruz 'Supporting Cast' *'Onemig Bondoc' as Dominic Cristobal *'Rica Peralejo' as Bernadette da Roza *'Jacob Benedicto' as Multra Hand Thug *'Migui Moreno' as Kapitan op da Guard *'Leo Martinez' as Short Thug *'Tanya Garcia' as Melonie Bautista *'Mark Lapid' as Alfred Bautista *'Jack Reid' as Jun Parafina *'Charice Hermoso' as Alexandra Montes *'Charlotte Hermoso' as Rhona Montes *'Vangie Martelle' as Vana Gothel - the main villain of the series. *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Lucas Samson *'Kristine Sablan' as Janina Fernandez *'Caleb Gotico' as Gabriel Geisler *'Sasha Gloria' as Kyla Briones *'Dale Baldillo' as Chester Zamora *'Lemuel Pelayo' as Raffy Manotoc 'Extended Cast' *'Teetin Villanueva' as Joanne Valentin 'Guest Cast' *'Juan Miguel Severo' as Eric Rivera *'Ava Jugueta' as Linda Concepcion *'Chase Vega' as Carlo Manalo *'Pat Deligero' as Faye Alejandro *'Markki Stroem' as Mark Veneracion *'Kym Vergara' as Donny Galla *'Biboy Ramirez' as John Ventura *'Yves Flores' as Adrian Pardo *'Richard Juan' as Rayver Jimenez *'Erika Rabara' as Jenny Santana *'Jose Sarasola' as Marvic Eigenmnnn *'Ali Khatibi' as Rafael Santana *'James Teng' as Jonathan Guevara 'Special Participation' *'Avery Balasbas' as young Rapunzel Episodes Production 'Casting' Rapunzel marks the fourth primetime fantaserye of the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador after playing a mermaid tale in the phenomenal top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland in 2014, a teen superheroine girl in another top-rating fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess also in 2014 and a magical crime-fighting fairy girl as Magic Kamison in 2017. She appeared in two films My Fairy Tail Love Story and So Connected both in 2018 before working with Rapunzel. Janella reunited with her onscreen partner, actor and TV host Marlo Mortel as a phenomenal love team will be working once again for the fourth-time after Janella in Wonderland in 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess in 2014, their box-office movies Haunted Mansion in 2016 and Mano Po 7: Tsinoy in 2017 and Magic Kamison in 2017, and also the Saturday primetime top-rating family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, while he playing the leading role as Crisostomo Ibarra / Simoun in El Filibusterismo, the primetime historical drama in 2016 based on the second novel written by Philippine national hero José Rizal. It also marks the first primetime teleserye of Michael Pangilinan, and the second leading primetime role of Josh Padilla after Kumander Bawang in 2015. This is also the love team Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews' reunion project after Princess Charm and Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan, and also the second primetime teleserye of the love team Onemig Bondoc and Rica Peralejo after Baby Faced Beauty. 'Filming' Filming for the fantaserye began in August 27, 2018. Soundtrack Due to the success of the fantaserye, the soundtrack album for the fantaserye was released on November 17, 2018 under IBC Music. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album includes the show's theme song, Goodbye, Hello by Janella Salvador. 'Track listing' #''Goodbye, Hello'' (composers: Juan Miguel Salvador, Ma. Corazon Remigio) - Janella Salvador #''Habang Ako'y Mag-Isa'' (composers: Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel #''All I Want Is You Today'' (composer: Jay Durias) - Michael Pangilinan #''Color Me Lonely'' (composer: Keno) - Josh Padilla #''Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso'' (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel #''I Love You Babe'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Josh Padilla #''Words and Music'' (Tavares) (composer: Kenny Nolan) - Janella Salvador and Michael Pangilinan #''You're A Part of Me'' (composer: Kim Carnes) - Janella Salvador and Josh Padilla #''What Kind of Fool'' (composers: Barry Gibb, Albhy Galuten) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador #''Wow Na Feelings'' (composer: Karlo Zabala) - Janella Salvador Reception 'Ratings' The premiere episode of Rapunzel entitled The Journey Beginning debuted on a high note on November 19, 2018, and scored a national TV rating of 30.7%, compared to its rival programs in ABS-CBN's Halik and GMA's Pamilya Roces which registered 25.5% and 9.1%, according to data from Kantar Media. Aside from winning the ratings game, Doble Kara also won the hearts of audiences as the #RapunzelTheJourneBeginning quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the show. In January 21, 2019, the series was moved to an earlier timeslot from 9:15pm to 8:30pm and proved its supremacy garnering a national TV rating of 43.1%, compared to its rival programs in ABS-CBN's premiere of the actionserye The General's Daughter (34.0%) and GMA's Onanay (14.0%). Since then, Rapunzel dominates the ratings game in a matter of months, forming part of IBC's triumvirate of the top-rating shows (alongside Express Balita and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) on the weeknight primetime slot. Merchandise IBC is advantage of the fantaserye's popularity to the partnership with IBC Store entitled Rapunzel Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, keychains, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices and Rapunzel Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. Award *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Anak TV Seal of Approval) - Won References See also * ‘Vampire Slayer,’ ‘Sic O'Clock News,’ and ‘Double Dare Philippines’ to Air Soon on IBC 13 * ABS-CBN IS STILL TRIUMPHANT IN NOVEMBER * ABS-CBN Dominates Daytime and Primetime Viewership in 2018 * GMA Network Claims No. 1 Position in Nationwide TV Ratings in 2018 * “Rapunzel” takes over “Captain Barbell” timeslot * IBC 13 starts 2019 strongly as PH's number three network, now with number one programs * TOP-RATING SHOWS ON '13' * Classic Animes and Tokusatsus this 2019 in IBC 13 * Remembering IBC-13 as ‘The Original No. 1’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts